


Concealment

by IllegalCerebral



Series: Unknown Subjects AU [2]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Case Fic, Heroes to Villains, Villains to Heroes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-15 00:56:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11795088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllegalCerebral/pseuds/IllegalCerebral
Summary: As the hunt for the Reaper continues SSA Lewis checks in with the BAU's technical analyst





	Concealment

They presented everything they had so far on Hotchner and Foyet began co-ordinating the local cops, organising patrols and stake outs on relevant locations. Lewis hung back watching him work and trying to ignore the uneasiness gnawing at him. 

_What if we don’t catch him? What if it doesn’t end?_

_What if next time The Reaper kills him?_

Lewis headed out of the bullpen and into the room set aside for them and grabbed his phone.

“Hey Sir! How’s Boston? How’s Foyet? Is he okay? Oh! How are you?”

“Tobias please”

“Right, yeah sorry, I was just worried that you guys took so long to check in” said Tobias in a small voice. Lewis paused, Foyet was better at this than he was.

“We’re fine, really” he said eventually “We’ve delivered the profile and they’ve agreed to increase patrols…”

“But?”

God the kid would make a decent profiler.

“But we don’t even know if Hotchner’s still in the area. He could be anywhere by now, the last attack was a week ago”

“We’ll get him Sir, I know we will. Just tell me what you need”

“Hotchner needs to take a complex cocktail of drugs due to the injuries sustained when he stabbed himself, we can start by tracking those”

“Consider it done Sir” said Tobias and hung up. In his office at Quantico he took a deep breath and counted to thirty.  _In. Out. In. Out. Inhale. Exhale. Everything is going to be okay. We’re all going to be okay._

The words felt hollow to him. He wished the rest of the team were here, one of them would know what to do.

_Useless, good for nuthin’ boy._

Tobias swallowed. Hell no his family needed him, his new family. He hadn’t thought about his old life in years, hadn’t thought about his father since he’d received word that the bastard had died. Long before that, when an FBI agent had done a presentation at school on one of the rare days he had gone in instead of sloping off to get high, he had made a choice to walk away, to get clean, to spend his life doing good instead of dealing out hate.

There was no way in hell he was going to stop now.

 


End file.
